sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:South Island
Lets all just hang out on South Island! But remember only use the Zones available on South Island. No serious plot, just hanging out and adventures on South Island... unless the plto leads to something serious. Name: Home: Info: Signed: ~~~~ Also, for characters from Urban origins, theres Spring Yard Zone and Star Light Zone on the island, Star Light Zone being more city urban. Sign up Name: Mystic Monkey Home: Jungle Zone Info: :In West Grand Kingdom born and raise, :theres the Forest Zone where I spent most of my days. :Chillin' out, adventurin', collectin' them rings :'til a couple of badniks with sharp-pointy metal things. :These robotisized guys they were up to no good! :Started makin' trouble in my neighbourhood! :Though I had won this little fight, :my Mum got scared she said... ::Mutti: "We're movin' to South Island in the Jungle Zone dear!" Signed: Mystic Monkey 22:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ~ Name: Alexiel the Hedgehog Home: The Kingdom of Almidchia(Future) Info: Born in the future after a massive civil war, Alexiel became a time traveller to train to face his destiny. Signed:Alexiel91 23:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ~ Name: Static the Hedgehog Home:Central City Info: Decendent of sonic came to south island in the past by accidentwhen going into super form Signed:static the hedgehog October 10,2009 ~ Name: Mighty the Hedgefox Home: South Island Info: Resident of South Island, Out Hunting when he ran into Static the Hedgehog ~ Name:Moon the Hedgehog Home: wikipedia:Kyoto, Japan Info: Explored the island with his companions looking for adventure. Signed:Moon the Hedgehog name:Dark the hedgehog home:in a secret labortory in the island grounds info:created lifeform made to destroy the ultimate lifeform shadow the hedgehog. Discussion No one else wanna play? sure this RPG lacks plot but we can build one up as we go along!--Mystic Monkey 23:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC) If no ones interested I will delete it soon. I hate it to be an eye-sore. Sure I didn't say anything about fighting like all these RPs seem to be about but I didn't say there wouldn't be any.--Mystic Monkey 15:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Actually, I just think you had bad timing. There's too much competition, just one of which is my own Adventure Zone. In fact, take away a few cosmetic details, and our forums are pretty much the same! I'd sign up myself but with the fight of Permisson, SNN Doom Arena, Adventure Zone, and the role-playing I do, well, too many things to keep track of. I think you should just put this away for a while, and then whip it out when there aren't so many things to pull attention away from it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I#ll leave and bump it in due time, but no harm in multi-tasking RPs. It also worries me that my RPG is least interested in as it seems to be the most peaceful while the rest are centered around fighting.--Mystic Monkey 16:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Excitement, surprise, and action. Isn't that kinda what Sonic is about? If you don't give them something to do, they'll just get bored. Besides, mine isn't all about fighting (though the Conversation section isn't get much use).--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't even really written a script for this RP, I was hoping it would write itself as it goes along through all of us working together at it having fun.--Mystic Monkey 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, you have to give them something to start off with. I mean, I put locations and their descriptions up so that people can get some inspiration from the locations. Give them a basis to start off with, and your forum might pick up speed.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Hm... OK, hows this?--Mystic Monkey 17:28, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :It's a start.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) #I was once great with Forum RPGs along time ago, but people thought my RPGs were too fast and I kept that too linear than open so I just gave up so this is hard for me. >_< Im more better at planning fan-games than fan-RPs.--Mystic Monkey 17:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, just try and find some middle ground between fast and linear, and slow and open. Do that and it'll be great!--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I guess that Eggman Empire could strive to take over South Island again, while some players will prevent this, others will be playing for Robotnik!--Mystic Monkey 17:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That should do it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I hope so, I hate to see this RP laid to waste.--Mystic Monkey 18:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, now we're getting somewhere! Just keep tweaking it until you can't find anything else to tweak.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Hope for players soon.--Mystic Monkey 18:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Well, don't expect players immediately. Just wait and let 'em come at whatever pace they do.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, hope it won't take long, Sucks that from all the RPs on the RPG forum, mines the least cared for.--Mystic Monkey 18:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Can Sharna&Kimberly join this?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Holy.. someone wants to join? Yes sure!--Mystic Monkey 14:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I LOVE roleplays. I join as many as I can!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 17:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) The actual game is below.--Mystic Monkey 16:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) lol, The Fresh Prince of South Island. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) This seems like it will be fun if this place becomes more popular can i join?!--Blade The Hedgehog 20:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Famotill Yes, I would like my RPG to come to life.--Mystic Monkey 17:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I want to join i see a lot of potential I am here to help, my character can never really choose a side so that could lengthen the rpg a bit--static the hedgehog 2:45 October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Static can join. I just wish people will choose Zones from First Sonic games. It's not that important I guess but it's all based on South Island. Kinda like Arkham Asylum being based in a certain place. I found that notion genius. Sure South Island is much bigger than Arkham Island.--Mystic Monkey 23:30, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I can change my location if you want I don't really care where he lives on south island--static the hedgehog 3:38 October 26, 2009 (UTC) If you wanna stick with Central City thats alright. For an RPG with potential it doesn't do much. the concept was for the roles of a base than of importance or origin.-- 00:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Game The Egg Carrier was last seen floating above the top of South Island where the ruins of Robotnik's first ever base was located. The ruins of his base were rusted over since Sonic began his adventures here years ago. Now Robotnik has returned to establish what he hopes would be his ideal located of the Eggman Empire where it was suppose to begin! With his old defences through the mountain as well as his latest technology, he will begin to take the island for himself. Located in the sub-tropical valley surrounded by patches of lakes, is Green Hill Zone. Here is where Mystic Monkey travels too from his Jungle Home in hopes to find what adventures await for him there. As he travels Static the Hedgehog sees him and follows him to see what he is up to. Static was from the future and liked to keep that time safe by making sure nobody did anything stupid so he continued following him. Mighty is hunting out in the mountains as usual, when he happens to find a hanger area. Mighty (being as curious as he is) decides to investigate... Moon, recognizing Mighty, quickly uses the Hide-away spell, that seemingly shrinks Silent Knight and Voice Knight and Knight until they're little flashes then hides the two in Moon's coat. He then uses an Invisibility spell on himself. He then follows Mighty... Mighty is awed at what he finds. An army of robots and badniks, enough to take the entire island. He figures it's time for some major property damage. Moon stops time around Mighty and looks at the army of robots and badniks. He then undoes the time stop around Mighty and the hedgefox proceeds. He then knows two things: he's found a worthy opponent who has already fought him and probably gotten stronger, and that this army has been probably shut down...